


History Talking to Itself

by Sour_Idealist



Category: A Memory Called Empire - Arkady Martine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images (with descriptions), Epistolary, F/F, Fake Documents, Gen, Poetry, Political Verse, Worldbuilding, fake media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: Twelve excerpts from Teixcalaan and from Lsel Station.
Relationships: Mahit Dzmare/Three Seagrass, Past Mahit Dzmare/OFC, Yskandr Aghavn/Nineteen Adze/Emperor Six Direction
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	History Talking to Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/gifts).



> This Yuletide was a perfect reminder of what I love about signing up for fests: when a prompt forces me to write something of which I am deeply proud but which I would never have thought to try on my own. This was hard to write in the best way: slow work, because I felt I was learning something new every time I sat down to work on it. (I finally learned to write in meter! I've been ducking out of that for a decade!) 
> 
> I hope that reading it brings you as much joy as writing it brought me.
> 
> The glyphs in the eighth section are procedurally generated using [MadEqua's glyph generator](https://madequa.itch.io/glyph-generator) on itch.io. They should have simple screenreader alt-text; if they do not, feel free to inform me I've cocked up the HTML.

> …by what strange calculation  
> which divides a man between   
> two people, two peoples  
> and sections his heart in thirds.  
> Again and again, I weigh them,  
> each against the other,   
> and hang in the balance  
> between and between and between.  
> Perhaps if I betray all equally,  
> I need not choose among them.  
> There is no loyalty left in me, nor blood;  
> only the love remains,   
> filling each split-open chamber.  
> In the flare of the sun,  
> in the shine of the knife,  
> my shadow is doubled,  
> and stretches all the way home.

Untitled poem by Yskandr Aghavn, written longhand on infofiche and never attached to the Teixcalaan infonets. Dated two months before his death. Believed to be an unfinished draft. 

* * *

> Anecdotally, most children ages five to ten _will_ incorporate some elements of Teixcalaanli culture into their imaginative play. The details are usually vague; the children seem to be picking up the influence from their older crechesibs. The presence or absence of suitable props seems relatively unimportant: the children use the various engineering and dexterity-building tools to create whatever toys the game may require. It speaks well for the creativity of Lsel’s children, at least. 
> 
> That same versatility means that engineering toys are some of the most popular, even among children who show little other interest in engineering. Nurture-based toys, dolls in particular, remain popular, and model spaceships are usually often greeted with enthusiasm. The most popular ones in this age range tend to flash lights, have doors that open, or make sounds, but the creche-minders as a group would prefer we not lean too heavily upon those temptations. Lately many of the children have seemed fascinated with the Ebrekti, while a particularly athletic group has started pretending to be asteroids, mined (via tickling) by pursuing pilots…

Observations of a Lsel crecheminder, compiled for review by the Heritage Board for Youth.

* * *

> **EXCITING NEWS!**
> 
> DOLLS OF THE BARBARIAN SYSTEMS!  
> We are pleased to announce our newest line of 18-naxaptl collectible dolls, dressed in the folk costumes of various exotic places around the galaxy! Please meet…
> 
> Ingreq, from the Leckaii System! Ingreq comes with three pairs of gloves for different occasions, customizable brooches to arrange on her jacket, and a pouch of her Leckaii double-sided fortunetelling discs.
> 
> Anka, who hails from the planet Muir! Anka sports spooky skeletal face paint and a full-length cape, and comes with her fully-articulated Spiritual Skeleton friend. 
> 
> Bel, from the interplanetary nation of Iskat! Bel is dressed in cozy winter clothes for the chilly Iskat climate, wears her hair in beaded braids, and comes with her own set of fully functioning hover-skis.
> 
> A NEW FACE!  
> We are pleased to welcome Kolgaeth from the planet Dava to our 18-naxaptl _Dolls of the Distant Empire_ line! Though part of the standard line, Kolgaeth is a special 22-naxaptl model, to reflect the height common to people of the Dava system. She is dressed in purple and gold, and comes with a full set of arm cuffs and a tablet for performing the famous Dava mathematics. She can wear the clothing of the other dolls, though they may be a bit short on her — as Teixcalaanli clothes would be on a real Davan! 
> 
> RE-RELEASE!  
> We heard you, and accordingly, we are pleased to announce the return of two classic dolls from our _Dolls of Teixcalaan_ line: Twelve Chamomile, the cook, and Seven Star-chart, the historiographer! Twelve Chamomile comes with a tray of fried lily-blossoms and a bowl of ixhui with serving-bowls for two, and her Kitchen Set and Ice-Cream Maker will available for purchase by the 157th day of the 1st year in the 1st interdiction of the Emperor of all Teixcalaan Nineteen Adze. Seven Star-chart comes with two doll-size books, _Classic Forms of Historic Poetry_ and _Imperial Glyphbook Standard_ , along with her infofiche sheet. The new release of Seven Star-Chart also comes with a doll-size replica of a precious vase from the time of the emperor Twelve Solar-Flare, to inspire her poetry, and her retooled Writing Desk Set and Reading Nook will likewise be available for purchase by 157.1.1.

Proposed advertising copy for the newest release of the _Teixcalaanli Canon of Dolls_ line.

* * *

> …I was there when Twelve Azalea passed from us and into history, and speaking as an _asekreta_ , I may assure you that he died with courage in an act of honor, to the benefit of the most radiant Emperor. As his friend, I would rather that he lived, but know that his memory lives on within me, as it does within you. The children of future generations will learn of Twelve Azalea and choose him to emulate, and in them he will come again.
> 
> Several kind citizens have been gracious enough to grant me some little acknowledgment as a poet, and a few generous remarks were made at the salons of his late Radiance the Emperor Six Direction. I have composed a brief eulogy for Twelve Azalea, and I would be honored to read it on the occasion of his funeral, if it would bring you any relief in our shared grief. Of course, should you feel it more suitable, I will likewise be honored to attend in silence, so long as I may shed my blood in his memory.

Letter from patrician first-class Three Seagrass to patricians first-class Nine Hammer and Sixteen Archway, respectively parent and and crechesib to deceased patrician first-class Twelve Azlaea.

* * *

> …completely ridiculous. Nothing like this has _ever_ happened before, not in all of Lsel’s history, and it’s hardly an experiment we can ethically repeat! There is so much that we could learn, even from this one instance — yes, yes, I understand that, but surely — let me finish! Surely she can at least come in for a few days of psychological screening. She already has to be tested thoroughly for her own sake, that’s the only responsible option, so why not expand that a bit, get some better records? Yes, well, we can redact her name … she can’t be the _only_ one, surely there’s somebody else. Yes, well, what Lsel stands to gain here is worth a little risk — why would Teixcalaan care what she did … _what? All_ enhancements? Of all the ridiculous — well, she’s not ambassador anymore, is she? … don’t you cut me off, there are at least two theses here at _minimum_ —

Partial transcript of a conversation between a Lsel psychotherapist and a representative of the Lsel Council. Personal recorder & transcription device left running in psychotherapist’s office due to alleged user error. Excerpt begins at 01:46 of 21:37.

* * *

> For all the time I’ve lived in space, I never saw the stars glow  
> as bright as those within your eyes. Your skin alone reveals dreams  
> of silk like samples brought from far, and lilies I have not touched.  
> Your voice in other tongues than ours: sweet music for a pained ear.  
> I want to hear you sing old songs, songs written for someone else.   
> I want to sing you some new songs, songs I write for you alone.  
> I wonder how your hair would feel, that bright conductive copper  
> between my longing fingertips, and how it would look grown long  
> like some old Imperial heir. You would I think be lovely.   
> I wonder how your lips would taste. Would you let me learn, sweet one?

Poem written in Teixcalaanli by Mahit Dzmare, 8.10-SD (Teixcalaanli reckoning). Stored in Lsel’s infonet system, layered behind four passwords. 

* * *

> What greater treasure in the world  
> than the overflowing mind of the world’s child  
> than the overflowing heart of the world’s people  
> than sweetness on the grown soul’s tongue  
> and a child’s laughter on the ear  
> than the mind of a child grown bright and wise  
> in counting its thoughts and coins?  
> What greater bounty than a young will  
> made strong by the taste of success?  
> And how rare and fortunate,  
> in the light of the Sun  
> to exchange such pleasures  
> for some small coin!

Announcement of a bake sale at a creche serving the Palace district.

* * *

> _interest and novelty is present! suitable to divert your attention! do YOU know these ten glyphs?!_
> 
> The average Teixcalaanlitzlim knows between 2,500 and 3,000 glyphs, but the finest poets of our history know over 10,000 individual glyphs. The _Imperial Glyphbook Standard_ is full of hidden treasures, and we looked through it and picked out ten of our favorite little-known glyphs. Why not take a moment to appreciate the true breadth and subtlety of the language we all speak every day?
> 
> _noun, poetic_. The pattern of sunlight and shadow as viewed through leaves, sometimes also applied to sunlight viewed through lace fabric or lattice patterns.
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/hHyfFBn)
> 
> _noun, abstract_. A sense that a previously unknown experience is in fact familiar. 
> 
> _noun, pejorative_. A gift which is given solely for the benefit of the giver and which has no relevance to the recipient. 
> 
> _verb_. To long for something or someone that you yourself have intentionally destroyed or abandoned.
> 
> _adjective, archaic_. Refers to a human child born too soon from the mother’s body or due to an error in the creche. Different from _plixactli_ , which refers to animals born under similar circumstances and is still used by veterinarians today.
> 
> _adjective_. The quality of being surprising only through a fault in the one’s own foresight. 
> 
> _noun, archaic_. A balanced polyhedron used to generate random numbers for games of chance, before easy infonet access to random number generators. Sometimes still used by enthusiasts. 
> 
> _adjective_. (Of an animal’s ear or frill) Turned inside-out or askew. 
> 
> _noun_. A secret previously unrevealed to the uninitiated. 
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/k6MIQkE)
> 
> _verb_. To anonymously bring joy or relief to another, usually a stranger or bare acquaintance. 
> 
> Go forth, Teixcalaanlitzlim, and see if you can’t find a reason to use a new glyph today!

From a public infonet loosely focused on interesting trivia.

* * *

> Stars oh stars, so distant glowing   
> Won’t you light my way back home?   
> Far and far my ship’s been roaming  
> For the metal, for the stone
> 
> Stars oh stars, so distant glowing  
> Watch me over while I dance  
> Far and far my ship’s been roaming  
> Through the pilot’s home expanse
> 
> Stars oh stars, so distant glowing  
> Tell me where my soul shall sleep?  
> Far and far my ship’s been roaming  
> Through the darkness without dreams
> 
> Stars oh stars, so distant glowing  
> Oh how long the journey’s been  
> Far and far my ship’s been roaming  
> Through the gravity I spin
> 
> Stars oh stars, so distant glowing  
> Won’t you light my way back home?  
> Far and far my ship’s been roaming  
> For the metal, for the stone.

“So Distant Glowing,” traditional pilot’s transit-song. Earliest known variation dated to 200 years prior to Teixcalaanli contact.

* * *

> The pilot’s transit-songs are one of the oldest and proudest cultural traditions of Lsel Station. Our pilots’ work has always called for patience as well as skill, since a fleet of pilots may fly for many slow hours to reach the rich asteroids they mine. Transit-songs were invented as a way to while away those hours.
> 
> When pilots choose to sing, the first task is to arrange their ships equidistant from each other at precise intervals. Transit-songs are always sung in the round, and the fleet is arranged so that the lag in communication-transmission between each ship is exactly equal to the interval of the round. Then the pilots pick a time on their ships’ internal transit clocks to use as a cue, and when the moment arrives, they each begin to sing in synchrony. If the pilots know their duties well — and Lsel pilots know their duties well — then every pilot will hear the song as a round, as the sound from the ship to each side arrives at the end of the first interval, and then the sound from the next ships out, and the next. Each, from their own perspective, is the round’s beginning. 

From _A Cultural History of Lsel Station_ , distributed by the Heritage Board.

* * *

> A silver spindle spins in the void  
> radiant upon the endless skin of space.  
> You carry your silvered jewel with you, within you  
> ever nestled safe in your mind.  
> You are a poem with a thousand authors;  
> you are the canon and the allusion,  
> the voice which emulates itself.  
> The words you speak will never fade.  
> Into your hands, spindle-keeper,  
> I would give all the jewels of the world:  
> into your preserving hands,  
> which have known the brilliance of alien stars.

“The Definition of You,” unpublished poem by _asekreta_ Three Seagrass. Brought to the attention of Information Ministry staff by routine internal monitoring, and cited in a recommendation to flag the _asekreta_ for possible seditious intent. Recommendation overruled by the order Her Brilliance the Empress of all Teixcalaan Nineteen Adze.

* * *

> I carry exile in my heart… when the Seventeenth Legion came through the jumpgate in bright star-snatching ships and filled up the Ebrekti sky with the shapes of my home, I was at first afraid. A profound discontinuity. To know fear in the shape of one’s own face.

From _Dispatches from the Numinous Frontier_ , by Eleven Lathe. Lines sent to _asekreta_ Three Seagrass by Her Brilliance the Empress Nineteen Adze. Message enciphered using a satirical poem about the dangers of becoming too clever.

**Author's Note:**

> As a sort of after-credits bonus, I present an early practice-run at political verse:  
>  _Today I find I must implore, Martine, for you to turn on  
>  your damn location, for you see, I find that I would like please  
> to talk about this fucking hard, pardon my language, verse form.  
> And couplets, so I am not done! mercy, Byzantium! please!_


End file.
